Love in the Dark
by Salazar sophie
Summary: Harry goes back in time to prevent Tom becoming voldemort but he is not alone he will have help from a young witch. Better description in my story


Harry goes back in time to save Tom Riddle from becoming the most feared wizard of all time. He saves the life of a young witch who died last time around this one act will change the future and show that perhaps all we need is friendship and love.

Love in the dark

Chapter one

Harry walked in to the headmasters office and noticed how different it looked since he had last been there, in all honesty the whole castle has changed, the war really did change the magic of it.

"Hello Headmaster" Harry said with a small smile

" Harry my boy, I'm not longer your headmaster,you can call me Albus"

"Albus it is"

" Harry, you seem troubled"

" Its nothing really"

"tell me, its obviously bothering you" Albus replied gently

" its just I was wondering, is there anything that could of been done to save voldemort "

" The thing is Harry Tom had a dark childhood, and that really damaged him"

" What if I went back in time, and adopted him"

"hm that could work, but do you really want to do this?" Albus questioned

" I have to try sir, I'll go back and change my name, I could stop the war from ever happening "

" If your sure my boy" Albus told him with a small smile

" I must be off headmaster, the next time I see you will be 1939"

" Goodbye Harry" Albus said but he was already gone

There was a lot for Harry to plan for, first he need to make sure he had money otherwise his plans would fail and he need to change his name.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the wind was blowing through Harry's think raven hair, he walked down the path in diagon alley, the place seemed so much happier now the Voldemort was gone and if Harry succeeded then this war would of never happened.

Harry entered Gringotts and asked to speak to one of the goblins available, a rather young looking goblin walked up to Harry.

" Lord Potter, my name is fangtooth. How can I assistant you today" The goblin asked surprisingly politely

"It's quite a serious matter that I need to speak to you about" Harry gave a quick pause "perhaps it would be better if we could go somewhere private"

"of course Lord Potter, if you would follow me"

Harry followed the goblin down the marble corridor, he kept quite observing part of the building that he had never seen before. Once they entered the private room, Fangtooth asked how he could be of service.

Harry didn't know how he could say this in an easy way so he just came out and said it.

" You see I have this idea, to prevent the war happening " Harry noticed that the goblin seemed intrigued by what he was saying so he carried on " I plan to get back in time to prevent Tom Riddle ever becoming voldemort " Harry finished

The goblin stated silent for at least two minute and Harry though that the goblin wouldn't help at all, then finally the goblin opened his mouth.

" i see and what would you like help with? "

" I need help changing my name and moving everything from my vaults in to new ones "

" That's easy enough, what is your new name going to be?"

"Harrison Camdus James Peverell"

The goblin pulled out some form, and asked Harry to sign them.

" That's all sorted then Mr Peverell, everything should be ready in a few day" Fangtooth said with a toothy smile.

"Thats great, I'll be back on Thursday to pick up my keys"

The only problem that Harry faced now was telling his friends, he didn't know how they would react. Hermione would probably cry but understand why he would do it, Ron on the other had may get extremely angry and Ginny she would probably feel betrayed but in all honest she didn't really know Harry that well only the boy who lived.

Harry woke up on Wednesday feeling a bit of sadness, today he would have to tell his friends that they wouldn't see him for a long time but he knew he had to do this, he quickly ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and got dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. His Hair was starting to get more tameable the longer it grew, it now stopped just above his shoulders and Harry preferred it like that, he made him seem more respectable.

He used the fireplace, and went to the borrow.

" looking smart Harry mate" Ron said walking over to Harry

"Hiya Ron, how've you been?"

"not bad mate, you didn't tell us you were coming over"

Harry looked up at Ron and with a small smile said " I need to talk to you guys about something, its really important "

"okay mate, I'll go get Hermione and Ginny" Ron said and ran up the stairs

A few minutes later they all came down.

Hermione was the first to question what was wrong with a look of concern on her face, she walked towards Harry and gave him a tight hug. "its okay Harry, we'll help you with what ever it is" she whispered in his ear.

Once they broke from the hug, Harry told them it would be easier if they sat down, he told them all how he would go back in time and live a new life, and how he would prevent all these bad things from happening, and show that Tom Riddle wasn't born evil.

At first no one said anything then Ginny exploded " HOW COULD YOU HARRY POTTER, WE WERE MEANT TO GET MARRIED, HAVE KIDS AND WHAT YOU GIVE IT ALL UP FOR THAT RIDDLE BRAT,YOUR SO SLEFISH AND I HATE YOU, YOU ARROGANT MAN" Ginny went to slap Harry but he caught her by the wrist and whispered in her ear " you think I'm selfish all you wanted was they boy who lived not me, and I am glad that we won't be seeing each other for a very long time " Harry let his grip go and Ginny ran up the stairs.

Ron gave Harry a small hug and apologised for his sisters behaviour.

"Aren't you angry at me Ron?" Harry asked with hope in his voice

Ron gave a small smile and answered " of course I'm not mate, in the past I've been a jealous git and I have learnt how important friendship is, I'm not saying I won't miss you because I really will Harry but went you create this new timeline everything will be different and perhaps we will be friends again some time"

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement, he expected something like that from Hermione not Ron but regardless he was Happy that his best friend was okay with him and wasn't angry.

"thanks Ron, what about you Hermione "

" oh Harry, I will really miss you too silly and I wished you could stay but I understand that you can't and I can accept that, I really hope you will succeed and will be happy in your new life"

"Thanks guys" Harry replied and gave the both a tight hug.

For the rest of the day Harry, Ron and Hermione played all sorts of games even playing some quidditch, both Ron and Harry some how managed to get Hermione on a broom, though she wasn't very good at it both Ron and Harry did their best to help her out.

It was now near the evening and Hermione was curled up in a chair by the fireplace reading her favourite novel War and peace.

" Harry why don't we play our last game of chess" Ron suggested

"I would be delighted too"

And the both did, the game went on for hours both playing the best they've ever played and somehow Harry actually won.

" Bloody hell mate, you've beaten me" Ron said with a smile

"And its only taken seven years"

Finally they all talked about some of their favourite times at Hogwarts, smiling at the things they never thought would be so important.

Harry decided to stay the night so they all slept in the den that they made in the living room. Morning came to quickly in Harry's opinion and he felt tears leave his eyes, both Ron and Hermione noticed this and embraced him, they stayed tight like this for thirty minutes then Harry finally broke apart.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Harry said his eyes shining with his tears

"I know I'm going miss you to Harry, but you're going to do something so great, it will take away this sadness" Ron told him

An hour later he said his goodbyes, it was a lot harder than he expected but it had to be done, he made his choice and he would go through with, he entered Gringotts at thirty minutes past elven and collected his keys from Fangtooth. He lifted the time turner from under his shirt and turned it over a hundred times, before the last turn, with a small smile he said good bye to 1997 and with the last turn he entered 1939.

He had finally done, it was may 30th. 1939 and he had work to do he quickly went to Gringotts to collected the money that he needed, he started off buying a few simple things such as a new trunk, robes and other clothes but one of the most important things he needed was a wand so he walked up to Olivander and got his new wand, surprisingly it was a lot quicker this time and he had a new wand Apple tree wood with a phoenix feather core.

Harry left Olivander with his new wand, he shrunk his new trunk and put in his pocket.

He entered the property shop to buy his new house.

A small man with sandy Hair walked over to him " ah Mr?" he asked

" Peverell, Harrison Peverell " Harry told the man

"I'm guessing you need a house, is there any you're interested in"

" yes the Manor in the south of London " Harry said firmly

" that's very expensive you know"

" yes I know" Harry told him in a bored tone

" Okay" the man stammered "that will be 1.2 million gallons"

"take it of my account"

"okay, sure thing" the man said and handed Harry the key

Harry was starting to feel hungry after the bug travelling to do so went in to a nice looking restaurant and got a bite to eat. Once he left Harry he decided to take a little stroll, he noticed a young girl with fiery red hair, skipping along. Something obviously caught her attention and she went to cross the road, not noticing the car, the car was just about to hit her went Harry ran and pulled her out the way, saving her life.

"Are you okay child " Harry asked the little girl

The girls father he saw the whole thing ran up to her an embraced her.

" Sophie, my child how many time have I told not to cross the road without me "

"im sorry Daddy, I didn't realise there was a car" Sophie replied with tears rolling down her face.

Sophie's father picked her up and turned to Harry " thank you so much, you saved my little girls life, if you ever need anything I'm here"

"look its fine I did what any good person would do"

" I know but my little girl is my world, I couldn't lose her"

Harry just smiled and carried on his walk, what Harry didn't know that last time Sophie die so she never got to meet Tom Riddle, and what he soon would realise is this girl held the key for his redemption.

Okay so here is the first chapter, I've kept it short and sweet well I hope I have. In the next chapter Harry will save Tom from the awful orphanage and we get to meet cute Tommy boy, this will cover all of toms seven years and I hope it will be as good as I can imagine. Please read and review as that really helps with writing new chapters.


End file.
